Is It Possible?
by Skitty13
Summary: Leaf and Gary have been rivals since childhood. Even though they claim to only be rivals, they won't admit in liking each other. One day, Gary proposes to end this rivalry but will Leaf accept? Leafgreenshipping. *Inspiration Spinoff Story*


Is It Possible?

Hello reader! :)

Ready for a leafgreenshipping one shot?

Haha, I noticed I have a habit for writing one shots when I write leafgreenshipping. Anyways, this is a spinoff story for Inspiration. I mentioned Oak Academy many times, so I'm sure you'll want to see what goes on there as well. :)

Either way, enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't take any claim over Pokémon

* * *

><p><em>Day: February 20th, Thursday<em>

_Time: 3:50 PM_

_Place: Oak Academy, hallways_

Leaf wandered around Oak Academy, getting really for the next class. Oak Academy was like a fancy private high school in downtown Petalburg City. It was an exclusive private school filled with uniforms, special programs, scholarships. The school accepted any smart or talented students that passes their entrance exam. The rare occasion they send out invites to students of other schools.

Accepted into the school with a scholarship and recommendation, Leaf was proud of her success. With high marks, a black belt in karate and the highest rank in judo, her highly competitive personality was what let her into the school. Once she set her mind on things, she had to give it her all and more.

But her competitive personality wasn't the only drive that made her enter this school, there was another. A person.

"Hey Leafy!"

She flinched, hearing her rival's voice echo down the hallway. Tightening her grasp on her textbook, she increased her pace and tried to get away from him. Resisting the urge to yell at him, she almost managed to turn the corner.

"Stop right there," a voice said, next to her ear. An arm appeared in front of her, blocking her path to move forward.

Hesitating, Leaf kept her eyes down and turned to face him with a scowl. "What?"

"Aw, don't look at me like that, Leafy," Gary chuckled, watching her with interest. "You know you shouldn't walk away from me."

"Please refrain from calling me, 'Leafy', my name is Leaf," the brunette calmly answered. She raised one hand to push him away. "I'd like my personal space back, if you don't mind."

Gary grabbed her hand before she could do anything, and he pulled her in closer to himself.

"I don't mind at all," he whispered into her ear.

Stepping back to try to distance herself from him, Leaf leaned against the wall. She stared straight into his eyes, determination ignited.

"What are you up to this time?" Leaf asked, sounding half-interested. "Want another challenge?"

Gary shoved his hands into his pocket, smirking. "Well, that's not what I originally came here for, but sure. What is this time?"

"Karate," Leaf decided. "After school, tomorrow, at the training room."

"Your strong suite, I see," he nodded. "I accept. You better be ready to lose."

"You're going down, Oak!" Leaf loudly declared.

"Let's make things interesting," Gary suggested. "The loser follows the winner around the next day and acts as a personal assistant."

"Fine," she nodded.

"I can't wait to see you follow me around," Gary grinned, then turned to leave.

Watching his retreating shadow disappear down the empty hallways, his footsteps echoed every step he took. She let out her breath, leaning against the wall for support. Her heart was fluttering, she wasn't sure why. This never happened before. Pushing off the wall, she fixed her school uniform and proudly kept her head held up.

She wasn't going to let him win. No matter what.

_Day: February 21st, Friday_

_Time: 4:30 PM_

_Place: Oak Academy, in front of school_

"No way," Leaf mumbled, staring down at her hands. She clenched her fists together, frustrated. "There's no way _Oak_, just won."

Trying to ignore the squeals from Gary's fan girls, she started to walk away from the building when suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her backwards.

Immediately, yanking her arm out of his grasp, she wobbled before her balance reappeared. Closing her eyes in hopes of closing him off, she let out her breath.

"What do you want?" she growled, knowing exact person who was standing before her. "If you're here to gloat, I strongly suggest you leave."

"I'm not here for that," Gary said, looking up at the gray clouds that hung over the city. "I actually wanted to tell you something since yesterday."

"What is it then?" she asked, crossing her arms. Her eyes flew open, observing him.

"I... I want to end our rivalry," Gary answered directly.

Standing there shocked, a chilly winter breeze blew by. This rivalry had last for years, even at a young age, they were childhood rivals. To Leaf, what Gary had just suggested was... preposterous.

She laughed. He was joking. He was probably trying to mess around with her. "You're kidding, right?"

"I'm not," Gary replied, a serious look appeared on his face.

Leaf bit her lip. He was serious, he only had that face on when he was truly serious. She rarely saw it, but there was no doubting it.

"So do you think it's possible?" he asked, a hint of doubt present in his mind.

"Is it possible?" Leaf repeated. She felt a huge wave of confusion crash into her. "Are you okay with ending this rivalry?"

"We've been at this for years," Gary said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "All things come to an end eventually."

"Well... Well, if we're not rivals anymore, what are we?" she asked quietly. Always being his rival was their only bond, connection if you want to call it. If this ended, so would this connection. She wasn't sure she wanted it to end, whatever it was.

"Friends... or more if you'd like," Gary suggested. "'cause we have lots in common, we just need to get to know each other more."

"Let's start as friends," Leaf nodded.

The auburn haired guy opened his mouth to say something else but a ringtone interrupted him.

"Hello? Gramps?"

"_Professor Oak?"_ Leaf mouthed.

Gary nodded, continuing the conversation. "Oh, okay. Yeah, I'm with her now."

Watching him finish off his call, Leaf cautiously decided to ask what that was about. "So?"

"Gramps wants us to go talk to a girl they invited. Apparently she hasn't responded yet." he explained. "She goes to Birch High."

"Birch High?" she blinked back in surprise. The two schools were well-known for their rivalry, academics, sports and ranking. It was rare to hear transfers from one school to another.

"Yeah, apparently the famous pop star Drew Hayden is there, too," Gary added. "Are you a fan?"

"Some what, his music is decent," Leaf shrugged.

"Ready to go look for the girl?" he asked, he held out his hand for her to take.

It was a simple gesture, but there was more meaning behind it than one person would think. Leaf knew if she took it, things would change. Hesitating, she nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Let's do it."

As they walked off, hand in hand, Leaf felt a ghost of a smile appear on her lips. There were many possibilities in life, and this was one of the many outcomes.

Perhaps better things were to come after this.

Dropping his hand, she turned to look at him.

"Race you to the school," Leaf declared, a happy twinkle sparkled in her eyes.

Grinning, Gary nodded. "You're on, Green."

* * *

><p>This was an interesting spinoff story...<p>

I sense foreshadowing! :D Any guesses on who Oak Academy is trying to recruit? It's been bothering a certain character in the story recently...

Well, I think this turned out a little short, but oh well! :)

Thanks for reading and have an awesome day!

~Skitty13


End file.
